Recently it has been discussed to use multi-carrier telecommunication systems for cellular mobile radio communication. As in all cellular telecommunication systems this brings the focus to the problem of interference. Since in a cellular system resources like frequencies or codes are reused in some distance, signal reception may be distorted by interference.